disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee
Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee is the villain song of Pinocchio, the first villain song ever. It is performed by J. Worthington Foulfellow as he and Gideon take Pinocchio to Stromboli's Caravan, telling the wooden boy that he will be a star there. The tune is used throughout the film to represent temptation despite sounding cheery; Foulfellow again sings it when taking Pinocchio to the Coachman ("It's Pleasure Isle for me!"), and the tune is heard on Pleasure Island while the boys enjoy themselves. Lampwick also whistles it to himself as he plays pool. It was also featured in The Muppet Show in the Kris Kristofferson/Rita Coolidge episode and later the same clip was reused in the Pearl Bailey episode sung by Fozzie Bear and Rowlf the Dog. Lyrics thumb|300px|right Foulfellow: Come on to the theater! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day an actors life is gay! Its great to be a celebrity. An actors life for me! (break) Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum. An actors life is fun! (break) An actors life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actors life for me! A waxed moustache and a beaver coat. A pony cart and a billy goat. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actors life is fun! You wear your hair in a pompadour! You ride around in a coach with four! You stop and buy out a candy store! An actors life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! With clothes that come from the finest shop, And lots of peanuts and soda pop. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! Pinocchio's Daring Journey version Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane, a watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actor's life is fun With clothes that come from the finest shop, and lots of peanuts and soda pop Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! The Muppet Show Version ' Fozzie: '''Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! (break) Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two (break) Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! '''Fozzie and Rowlf:' An actors life for me! Category:Pinocchio songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Reprise Category:Silly songs Category:Muppet Songs